I'm High, Sue Me
by yourLastLove
Summary: Mike didn't tell Harvey about his grandmother... but that doesn't mean he didn't come to the funeral. But so does Rachel. Slash. One-shot. Disclaimer. R&R Please!


Rachel nodded once from the aisle, and he began the eulogy. He didn't bother with a deep breath; he didn't think he could get the air in if he tried. His voice shook as he started, and he paused, trying to force himself to just calm down. Not that that was possible. How was he supposed to bounce back from this?

The door at the back opened with a hushed creak and two more people came into the half filled room. A man and a woman. The man nodded to her and the redhead to a seat beside Rachel, immediately reaching for her hand and eyes already red and swollen. The man walked to the front and sat where Mike had been sitting on the bench reserved for family. It had been empty once he stood up...

The speech took a pause while he stared in front of him, not sure he was seeing correctly. "Harvey?" He asked in a quiet voice, hoping it at least sounded steady.

"_It's ok._" Harvey mouthed, and for some reason, it was.

Mike relaxed, took another breath, and continued. He'd made it through the first paragraph in his head before he felt again like he was choking. He grabbed the podium and tipped his head down; trying to push back the blur he was seeing. He could finish this. He had to. Grammy needed him to. This was his goodbye. He owed it to her.

He hadn't heard the footsteps approaching him, and he hadn't heard the words come out of whoever had taken his hand on the podium, but maybe they hadn't said anything. What did he know? He let himself grab tightly onto the hand, feeling comforted by the presence only Harvey could give. Even when he didn't want to, he filled the room. Maybe that was good though, since Mike sure as hell wasn't doing it, and he definitely didn't want the attention anyway.

"Do you want to sit down?" He whispered, facing him. Mike still hadn't looked up.

"No. No, I can do this."

Harvey nodded, waiting patiently beside him.

He started again, telling his story. He'd never felt like this before. Like an orphan.

He didn't make it much farther before he stopped. He turned to look at Edith's final bed, and felt the lump in his throat tighten, choking the air out of him as he sobbed once. He leaned onto the podium again, letting his head fall into his hands and tried to breathe.

"This is for you Mike, not for them. You don't have to do this here."

After a moment, Mike nodded.

"You can just tell me."

He knew that either way he had to get the words out. He hoped they'd offer him some sort of closure. "Can we go?" He whispered back, although it came out as more of a gasp.

"Yeah." When he didn't move, Harvey's other hand came up around his back and took his far arm, turning him away from the riser. They walked down the aisle, and Harvey gave his employees a look that sternly said _don't follow_.

Before they made it to the front door though, Harvey pulled Mike roughly into the bathroom with mere seconds to spare before the man completely broke down in front of him. He was being held so tightly that it hurt and he could barely breathe, but he knew that if Harvey let go of him he'd shatter into a million pieces. He gasped into his jacket at sobs wracked him, and he crumpled the expensive fabric in his fists. Harvey didn't care. Nor did he care about tear stains. He just cared about the man crying in his arms. Mike was what was important right then.

Eventually Mike pulled back, embarrassed. "I uh – Rachel's coming back to Grammy's with me. We're going to go through her things and..."

"You sure you want to do that today?"

Mike nodded.

"Ok, I'll check on you later then. Text me when you're home."

Mike nodded again, this time against lips that brushed against his temple. Harvey hugged him once more before directing him out into the lobby, into the waiting arms of Donna.

"Mike, I'm so sorry." She cried, burying her face in his shoulder. "If you need _anything_, Mike, we're here for you. Ok? _Anything_."

He didn't respond. He couldn't. He just held her back limply, staring into the blur that took over again.

Donna let go, and Rachel took his hand. He wasn't aware of the time, but at some point they arrived at Grammy's apartment. The one she never got to see.

"Thank you, Rachel." Mike said, putting down a photo album. They'd been sitting on the bed, going through pictures for hours. Sometimes they were silent, and sometimes they'd tell stories. Mike was just glad for the company.

"Of course," she smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. He looked down at their hands together, and pulled her close, hugging her against him.

"It really means a lot to me." The admission weighed heavily on the both of them; if not her, than whom? "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me." He sniffled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Rubbing soothing circles on his back, she nodded. "You're not alone, Mike..."

He pulled back slightly until their noses were touching. He decided that was a good enough reply as he let his lips press into hers, worrying at them until they granted him passage. The kiss started slow but built up fast in a snowball effect and then they were lying in the bed, pressed against each other.

She pushed him away.

"Mike, not now. We can't do this."

"Why?"

"People make bad decisions when they're upset."

He shook his head. "I know what I'm doing." He resumed kissing.

"N—Mike!" She pushed him away again, staring helplessly into his eyes. He gave up, sitting back onto the bed and rubbing a hand over his eyes, pressing back the headache that was building there.

"I'm... I'm gonna go."

"Mike-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for everything." He didn't look at her as he left.

Honestly, Harvey hadn't expected the text so early. He was finishing up paperwork in the office, and it was still bright out. "Donna, cancel my appointments for today?" He called out, barely noticing the thumbs up she gave as he pulled on his coat. "Take the rest of the day off if you want, I'm done."

She nodded knowingly, and gave him a careful smile.

The door was open when he got there; Mike was obviously waiting for him. He was sprawled out on the couch, staring at cartoons on the TV.

"Good god, Mike, tell me you haven't regressed."

Mike laughed, sitting up to greet his boss. "Tell me you don't watch the Simpsons."

"I'm the best goddamn closer in New York, what do you _think _I watch?"

Mike's grin was full of mischief suddenly as he held up a disc. "Rocky?"

"You know me so well."

He smiled to himself at the way Mike jumped up off the couch like an excited child to put in the movie. He was glad he could make the kid feel better. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, he joined him on the couch, putting an arm up behind him and trying not the notice the effect it had when Mike leaned back into him completely.

It was dark outside and takeout containers and empty beer bottles littered the floor when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh man," Mike went to put out his joint but it was taken away from him. He watched with a look of pure awe as Harvey put it between his lips next to the one he was already smoking. "I love you." He said with teasing conviction as walked to the door, suppressing a shiver when he heard the deep chuckle behind him. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and yanked it on roughly before he met his visitor.

"Rachel," he said, surprise evident on his feature.

"Mike, hi, I just wanted to apologize. I decided I don't care if it's a bad idea, I just-" Her eyes found the shadow of someone moving around in the apartment. "You're not alone... are you..." The man passed behind the door, briefly walking through her line of vision. "Oh, hi Harvey." She blushed, knowing full well – even if he didn't – that she was trying to convince his associate to sleep with her right in front of him. "Never mind then, I'll just see you tomorrow."

Mike nodded, but followed her into the hall. "Rachel?" He called, waiting for her to turn around to pull her into a hug. "Thank you." Oops, he probably reeked of weed. She didn't say anything though, she only nodded, smiled, and walked away.

He watched her disappear into the stairwell before he made his way back into the apartment. Harvey was opening two more beers at the table when he was suddenly pushed against it. He turned around, eyes accusing, but they grew full of trouble when he was suddenly straddled on top of the table. "This again?" He laughed, letting his hands fall on the associate's hips.

"Shut up, I'm high. And drunk. And vulnerable. Clearly it's you who's taking advantage of me." Another laugh. "Sue me."

"I'll sue you for sexual harassment." Another laugh, but he let open mouthed kisses be placed up his neck.

Mike pulled back with a whine. "How come when I do it it's sexual harassment, but when you do it it's hot?"

Harvey pulled him further against him and breathed into his ear, raising the hairs on his neck. "Double standards, take it up with your boss."

"Maybe I will." The words were almost lost as his mind fogged over with _Harvey_. "He's kind of a jerk though, I don't know if he'll help me." He returned his lips to the heated skin, kissing across his jaw.

"Yeah, but also, I'm awesome."

Mike groaned as Harvey stood up, keeping his legs firmly around his waist and moved them back over to the couch.


End file.
